A escondidas
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Portugal se va de la casa que comparte con su hermano en mitad de la noche. Siempre lo hace cuando pasa cierto tiempo ¿porque sera? Lemmon


Esta es una pareja crack que roleo en un foro de Gakuen y la verdad es que me he enamorado de ellos w .

POV Portugal

No debería estar aquí. Es más debería irme en este mismo instante. ¿Por qué estoy todavía aquí? Suspire sin poder evitarlo, desde que me baje del caballo sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, tan mal como las otras veces que había quedado con aquella persona y es que, por mucho que mi mente me ordenara marcharme de allí en ese momento, mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecer.

Mire al horizonte esperando ver a esa persona, todavía no era la hora acordada, pero yo tuve que aparecer antes para que mi hermano no sospechara nada. Esa era otra, si Antonio se entera de esto, no sé cómo se lo tomara, hasta lo podía considerar traición ¡Y no me extrañaría nada! Estoy quedando con el enemigo, con aquel que llevamos cerca de cinco siglos luchando para recuperar nuestra península. Y lo peor es que sé que lo seguiré haciendo y….

-Se te ve muy pensativo

Di un pequeño bote al escuchar esa voz, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había enterado que había llegado.

Levante la vista para encontrarme un hombre enmascarado vestido con ropas árabes. Por lo menos no iba tapado de arriba a abajo como solía vestir.

-Sí, hoy me ha dado por ahí-lo miro cruzándome de brazos serio-No me entere de que habías llegado, Sadiq

-Sí, es que soy silencioso-sonríe con ese descaro que ¿para qué mentir? Es una de las cosas que me gustan de él.

Note mis mejillas arder un poco, menos mal que es de noche y no puede verme, odio mi facilidad para sonrojarme.

-Pues vale ¿para qué me enviaste esa carta? Sabiendo que la carta podía haber llegado a Antonio-le dije mientras le daba con el dedo índice en el pecho

-Sabes que voy con cuidado-me coge de la mano y jala para que acabe cerca de él-y también sabes el motivo por el que te he citado Pau

Mi sonrojo se hace más intenso, así que miro al suelo para que no lo note.

-Y-ya, p-pero siempre quedamos una vez cada cierto tiempo y no ha pasado ni una semana desde la última vez...

Me coge de la barbilla y hace que mire hacia arriba, haciendo que el turco vea mis ojos verdes más claros que los de mi hermano menor.

-Te echaba de menos, bobo-después de eso me dio un beso suave en los labios

Le correspondí a ese beso, igual que hago con todos los que me da, al igual que las caricias y mordiscos. Siempre le correspondo todo desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Desde esa primera vez que me salvo la vida.

_Flash back_

Me levante en una cama llena de cojines y el aire olía a…no reconozco ese olor pero es bastante relajante. Miro la estancia donde me encuentro ¿Dónde estoy? Parece una tienda pero no de las mi campamento.

¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Recuerdo que estábamos luchando contra los musulmanes, algo me golpeo en el pecho y caí al suelo….no recuerdo nada más.

Me toco el pecho y veo que esta vendado. Lo mismo pasa con todas mis heridas ¿Quién me habrá curado?

No me dio a tiempo a salir del lecho cuando alguien entro en la tienda. Delante de mí se encontraba un hombre de piel morena, con largos ropajes árabes.

-¡¿Tu?-espetó cuando lo veo-¿Por qué narices me has traído a tu tienda?

Él me ignoro completamente y se sentó enfrente de mi examinando mis vendajes. Me cogió la muñeca y se puso a examinarla. La aparte de mala manera. No me fio de él ¿a qué viene tanta preocupación por su parte? ¡Éramos enemigos!

Le mire fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Me mantuvo la mirada y después de un rato aguándonos la mirada, se quitó la máscara dejando ver sus ojos pardos. Aguante la respiración al verlos, abriendo los ojos y perdiéndome en los de turco.

Él aprovecho esto y fue examinándome las heridas sin que yo opusiera resistencia ninguna.

-Pareces que ya estas mejor, después de dos días durmiendo

-¿dos…dos días?-murmuró mirándolo sorprendido

¿Cómo he podido estar durmiendo durante dos días enteros? Sí que debía de estar mal

-Debes tener hambre ¿verdad?-dijo el turco mientras se levantaba a buscar algo

-No...-justo en ese momento mi estómago me delató, rugió exigiendo comida, vale, si, tenía mucha hambre pero si algo había aprendido de Roma es que no te debes fiar de tus enemigos y para una cosa que enseña que no es pervertida pues tendré que echar cuenta ¿no?

El mayor solo rio al oír mi estómago y al poco me trajo una bandeja con comida. Trague saliva, la verdad es que olía tan bien que se me hacia la boca agua.

Dejo la bandeja con comida encima de mi regazo y la mire. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que es esto pero tiene demasiada buena pinta para no probarlo. Cogí un poco con las manos y la probé.

Vale, admito que la comida está muy rica pero aun así no me fio de él.

-¿te gusta Paulo?-preguntó mirándome comer

Lo miro un poco mientras como ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre humano? Vale, que sepa que países somos mi hermanos y yo cada uno pero ¿el nombre? Mi nombre humano lo sabe pocas personas.

-¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo?

-Tengo mis trucos-me soltó sin decirme nada mas

Ahora me ha dejado con la curiosidad. Los únicos que saben mi nombre humano son mi hermano y Francia y bueno, los antiguos países de Roma, Cartago e Iberia.

Comí en silencio y al acabar deje la bandeja a un lado de la cama.

-¿Por qué?-le mire directamente a los ojos. No estaba con el ceño fruncido ni con gesto enfadado ni siquiera alerta. Si me hubiese querido matar le hubiera bastado dejarme en el campo de batalla y dejarme morir. Pero me ha traído aquí y me ha curado, además de prepararme una buena comida.

Imperio Otomano se sentó a mi lado y me observo para después acariciarme con suavidad la mejilla. Yo solo me sonroje y note como el corazón me latía fuerte ¿Qué estaba pasando? Solo es una caricia, no debería estar así solamente por eso.

-Me llamas la atención –murmuro sin dejar apartar su mano de mi mejilla-como miras el mar cuando lo tienes cerca, como dejas que mi ejercito huya cuando se retira en vez de seguir atacando…. Como sonríes cuando hay buenas noticias y frunces el ceño cuando son malas…

Mi cara fue adoptando un color rojo bastante evidente. Parecía que el árabe me había observado mucho. Casi tanto como yo a él. Como sonríe cuando gana o fuma de la cachimba tranquilamente cuando mi hermano y yo vamos a hacer acuerdos y negociaciones. Siempre manteniéndose misterioso y levantando mi curiosidad, casi diría que lo hace aposta.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, sus labios rozaron los míos y empezamos a besarnos con suavidad….

_Fin del flashback _

Salí de mis recuerdos al notar una mano ascendiendo por debajo de mi camisa. La golpee sin ninguno reparo y mire al dueño de dicha mano

-¿Qué haces?

-Es que se te veía tan concentrado en algo, tenía que sacarte de tus ensoñaciones y traerte de vuelta conmigo

-¿y no había otra forma que no fuera meter mano?

-No encontré una mejor-dijo con una sonrisa descarada

Fruncí el ceño y le di la espalda cruzándome de brazos. Yo en mi mundo y el aprovecha y me mete mano.

Me abrazo por la cintura y me pego a él mientras me susurraba cosas en su idioma, en un tono seductor que hace que me sonroje.

-S-sabes que no te entiendo…

-Da igual~-murmuro antes de darme un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja-Paulo, cuando no estas te echa tanto de menos..

-Y-yo también Sadiq…

Sus besos van hasta la yugular haciéndome jadear flojo dado que es una zona muy sensible para mí mientras sus manos se meten por debajo de la camisa y acarician el pecho. Vaya, sí que tenía ganas.

-Aquí…nos pueden ver, para..-susurro para que parase un poco y pensáramos donde.

Sin decir palabra, me coge en volandas y empieza a andar hacia alguna dirección que no sé a dónde llevara.

-Sabes que odio que me cojas así-murmuro molesto

-Sabes que me da igual

Rodé los ojos, no se para que le digo nada, siempre hace lo mismo.

Por fin llegamos a…donde estemos porque no tengo ni idea de donde estamos. Me suelta pegado a un árbol y enseguida se lanza a besarme. Le correspondí el beso mientras me dedicaba a quitarle la parte de arriba de su ropa para empezar a desnudarlo.

Acerqué la mano hasta la parte de atrás de su nuca mientras continuábamos besándonos, para poder coger el pequeño rizo que sobresalía de ahí. Me encanta tirar de él, lo reconozco, es una de las pocas formas que tengo de hacer sonrojar a Sadiq. Lo cogí entre mis dedos y tire suavemente de él haciendo que el otro jadeara debido a que no se lo esperaba.

-N-no...tires de ahí-susurró contra mis labios

-Pero es que a mí me gusta tirar~

Acto seguido le quite la máscara para poder ver esos ojos que me encanta mirar. Sus manos me fueron desnudando mientras yo acariciaba el bien formado cuerpo del árabe y repartía besos por su cuello.

Me bajo los pantalones y empezó a acariciar Lisboa con provocación. Gemí suavemente y volví a tirar del rizo pero esto no me duro demasiado. El turco cogió con fuerza mis manos y las aparto de ahí.

-No, no Pau tienes que obedecer a tus mayores ¿no te lo han dicho?~-susurro en un tono de regaño.

Trague saliva, cuando usaba ese tono en momentos así no solía acarrear nada bueno para mí.

-T-Tampoco eres tan mayor

-Creo que te pondré un castigo~

Abrí los ojos y me removí para soltarme de su agarre. Cuando decía eso es que tenía algo desde el principio pensado y solo ha buscado una excusa para hacerlo. De la nada saco una cuerda y ato mis manos a una rama. Me quede sin poder moverme y le mire frunciendo el ceño.

-¡S-Suéltame!

-Suplícamelo~

Gire la cara. Odio suplicar y mucho más a él. Es algo que va contra mi orgullo.

Viendo que no diría nada más, termino de quitarme la ropa interior y se alejó para mirarme. Me sonroje a mas no poder al ver como se relamía los labios al verme desnudo y atado. Completamente a su merced.

Se volvió a acercar y me dio la vuelta quedando yo contra el árbol. Cerro los ojos al notar dos dedos en mi entrada haciendo que gimiera y moviera las manos para intentar, en vano, romperlas.

Su otra mano viajo hasta mi capital de nuevo y volvió a masturbarme con rapidez. Me mordí el labio en un intento de acallar mis gemidos y no darle el gusto de oírme porque eso a él le encantaba, oírme gemir y jadear con cada cosa que me hacía.

-Sabes que me gusta oírte Paulo~-susurro en mi oído antes de lamerlo provocando que me estremeciera.

-P-pues..ahh..me-me da..umg..igual-murmure como pude aguantando los gemidos como pude.

Lamio mi cuello con lascivia sin parar con sus manos haciendo que al final no pudiera reprimir más los gemidos y los tuviera que soltar todos sin más remedio.

-Así me gusta…

-I-Idiota…

Excitándome desde tantos puntos no tarde mucho en correrme en su mano y gimiendo fuerte. Respire entrecortadamente, dejando caer un poco mi cuerpo cuando el saco ambos dedos de mi entrada.

Sin decir nada, me puso más contra el árbol para que no me pudiese mover y cogió mis caderas.

-Ahora voy a hacer que disfrutes mucho más, _sevgili~_

-L-Lo sé-susurre tan bajito que no se si él me ha escuchado o no.

Metió Ankara en mi entrada jadeando suavemente mientras yo cerraba los ojos al notar su capital dentro de mi como otras veces. Termino con una embestida que me hizo ver las estrellas solo con eso. Empezó a embestirme de manera suave y yo busque sus labios para callar, en parte, los gemidos que salían de mi garganta. Junto sus labios con los míos y empezamos este baile de lenguas donde ambos nos sabemos los pasos.

Su ritmo se volvió más bestia y yo ya no pude seguir el beso dado que los fuertes gemidos rompían el beso con frecuencia.

-Eu te amo Paulo

-Se-seni s-seniyorum Sadiq…

Despues de un rato note el líquido caliente en mi interior, lo que significaba que por fin se había corrido en mi interior. Jadeaba debido al cansancio al igual que yo, que ya dejaba caer mi cuerpo dándome igual el daño que me hacia las cuerdas en la muñeca.

Salió de mi con cuidado y me libero de mis ataduras haciendo que yo cayera al suelo de rodillas y notando como salía semen del turco de mi entrada.

Sadiq se alejó un momento dejándome solo pero no tardó mucho en volver con algo en las manos que no sé qué es y ahora mismo me da igual, estoy demasiado dolorido para preguntar.

Se sentó a mi espalda y me hizo ponerme de rodillas dejando a la vista mi entrada. Cerré los ojos. Espero que no le apetezca una segunda ronda, normalmente soy el primero en pedirla, pero hoy estoy demasiado cansado para eso. Sentí un líquido refrescante en mi entrada y suspire aliviado. Me estaba limpiando con cuidado.

-G-Gracias

-No seas bobo, siempre lo hago ¿Qué te pensabas que iba a hacer?

No dije nada y me quede callado aunque mi cara se sonrojo completamente haciendo que el otro soltara una carcajada.

Cuando note que había terminado me senté y empecé a mi buscar mi ropa despacio porque no me podía mover mucho, la vuelta a caballo se me iba a hacer muy larga.

-H-Ha estado bien-le dije mientras buscaba mi ropa

-Como siempre-sonrió orgulloso y me miro dado que seguía desnudo y el ya tenía los pantalones puestos-ya te he dicho que me encantaría que formaras parte de mi harem privado Portugal.

-¡Ja-Jamas!-le tire una de mis botas a la cara aunque él lo esquivo riéndose divertido.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a vestirme, tenía que llegar a casa antes de que España se diera cuenta de que había pasado la noche fuera. No se entera de muchas cosas pero tampoco es tan tonto como para no ver que cada vez que hay un campamento árabe cerca yo desaparezco. Ademas me había molestado el comentario del harem, como si yo fuera uno más con quien acostarse, solo imaginarme al turco con otras personas me pone de mala leche y es que soy muy celoso y posesivo.

Me abrazo con delicadeza y me beso en la mejilla y como si leyera mis pensamientos me susurro

-Sabes que para mí eres especial Paulo Da Silva

Me sonroje con millonésima vez en la noche y me gire para darle un beso cariñoso.

-Eu te amo muito

-Eu te amo

Sin más sonreímos y le cogí la mano como gesto de despedida. Me di la vuelta y me aleje de él en busca de mi caballo, esperando volver a verlo de nuevo pronto, cada vez estaba más seguro de que no podía pasar un mes entero sin ver al árabe, las semanas se me hacían eternas.

Sonreí al ver mi caballo a lo lejos y le pide a dios volver a vernos de nuevo a escondidas mi árabe y yo.

…..

Espero que os haya gustado

¿Tomatazos?¿un gatito?¿un lindo review?


End file.
